


eggplant emoji, question mark

by rosiedeplume



Series: Kinktoberfest [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And robots, Desk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: This wasn’t quite what Darcy had in mind when Tony sent her the friends with benefits bat signal text.





	eggplant emoji, question mark

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 5. Thanks for the ninja beta, Pink! Any errors are mine.

This wasn’t quite what Darcy had in mind when Tony sent her the friends with benefits bat signal text. 

“Uh, Tony?” She looked at the suit dubiously. “Why does it have a…  _ what did you do? _ ” 

Tony stood proudly beside one of his suits, which he’d modified to have an impressive metal… cock? 

“Do robots have cocks?” Darcy asked, her face scrunched up in thought. “Or is it just like, a dildo with arms?”

Tony covered the sides of the helmet with his hands. “Hey! Don’t speak about him that way. You’ll hurt his feelings.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “ _ His _ feelings? Oh, so it’s a he now?” She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. What the hell was Tony up to this time? 

“Alright.” He held his hands out in front of him in an attempt to keep her from running. “So I had this idea, and you’re the perfect person to help me out.”

Darcy had a feeling she knew where this was going, but gestured for him to continue.

“You know how much I love your mouth-”

“Mhmm.” The noises he made while she sucked him were the best. 

“And I also really love fucking you...” His eyes closed and he bit his lip at the thought.

“Uh huh.” All he had to do was mention it and she was starting to get wet. 

“How would you feel if we did both at the same time?” 

Pretty fucking good, probably, but- “How is it controlled? How do I know it’s not gonna pull an Ultron halfway through?” With so many AI’s in the building, this was a valid concern. 

“It’s controlled with this.” He pointed to a set of sensors at his temples. “I put some basic programming in there too, but I’m in control at all times. I added some feedback as well.” 

He threw her a challenging look. “So, what do you say? You up for it?” 

She  _ did _ come all the way up for a booty call, and she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge (or a new experience). She shrugged.

“Why not?” She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Where do you want me?” 

Tony considered her for a moment. “On the desk. Please.” He pointed towards the narrow work surface at his side. Darcy padded over, pausing to slip her skirt off her hips and step out of it before resting her hips against the table. It was a little tall for her - she could  _ just _ touch the floor with her toes, but it was narrow enough that she could lean forward and hang over the other side.  _ Perfect. _

Tony led the suit behind her, and she couldn’t help but watch as it stepped closer.  _ This is weird,  _ she thought,  _ but hopefully worth it. _ Tony made some preparations near its midsection, then moved to allow it to brush up next to her and she startled.

“Wait!”

Tony jumped, and the suit stopped immediately. “What?! Are you okay?”

“Does that thing have a heater or something? I’m not in the mood for icicle dick.” 

Tony only winked, a wide grin on his face. “I thought of that. He’s pre-warmed for your enjoyment.”

“Perfect.” Darcy took a deep breath and settled forward on her elbows. “Okay, let’s do this.” 

She felt the suit press against the backs of her legs, its hands settling at her hips. Its surface was warm like he promised, the metal unyielding when she squirmed. 

Tony walked back around the table to stand in front of her. “Hell yes. This looks as good as I thought it would.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Come on, Tony. You promised me fucking.” 

“Oh, don’t you worry. It’s coming. And so will you.” Sometimes she didn’t know why she put up with him, but then he opened his fly and she remembered. 

He took himself in hand, pumping a few times before pausing in front of her face. “Okay, I’m beginning the program.” 

She heard a few chirpy beeps above her. 

“All systems go. Still good?” 

“Mhmm.” She nodded, ready to taste him. 

“Okay, ready, and… go” 

The hands at her hips clenched, and she jerked in surprise - only there was nowhere for her to go. The suit gave her no leeway and pinned her against the table. Tony was in front of her, his hard length an inch from her face. 

“Whoa, that’s different” he said in awe. “I can feel it. This neural interface is really-”

Darcy stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of his cock, and he bucked up into her mouth in surprise. 

“Ah, okay, okay.” he muttered. 

He set a hand on her head and shifted so she could take him in her mouth. At the same time, she felt the suit behind her thrust into her, hard and unforgiving. She moaned around him and he hissed. 

“God, yes, this is amazing.” 

He pulled out of her mouth slowly and the suit mirrored his movements behind her.  _ Holy shitshitshit _ was all that went through her head when they both thrust into her simultaneously. She spared a thought to what would happen if she needed to tell him to stop, but figured she’d just tap him on the leg. Or bite. 

She became lost in the sensations as Tony and the suit pushed and pulled her between them. The taste of Tony on her tongue. The solid frame behind her, pinning her to the table. The sound of the suit pistoning back and forth and bringing her closer to the edge. Tony’s moans and her own filled the room, and she could feel his movements becoming more frantic. 

She focussed on holding on as the doubled thrusts became rougher and rougher, and Tony threatened to push a  _ little _ too far down her throat. She hummed a warning at him, but that seemed to be all he needed to reach the edge. He spilled into her mouth and fell back with a moan. She swallowed, almost choking at the suit’s abrupt departure. 

“Fucking hell, Lewis. That was awesome. The implants worked perfectly, you felt amazing on  _ both _ sides, and-”

Darcy tuned him out while she took a moment to catch her breath, then gingerly tipped down to get a steady footing on the floor. 

“May I offer a small critique?” 

Tony paused his raving and looked at her. “Uh, of course! What can I do? Does he need a turbo setting, or-”

“No!” She threw out a hand in warning. “Not turbo. Please. Just, that was great. And we are  _ definitely _ doing that again. But you forgot one thing.” 

He frowned at her outstretched finger. “What is it?”

“I really need to cum right now.”

His brows shot up, then his lips turned up in a smirk. “I think I can help you with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://rosiedeplume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
